Legend Of Zelda: The Ocarina Of Time
by DarkPhantom0286
Summary: This is my new novelization of the classic advnture we all know and love, The legend Of Zelda: The Ocarina Of Time
1. Default Chapter

Okay, first off, my apologies to those who had already started reading my previous version of this story, for it is gone. I felt that it was missing detail and depth, which by my rules is entirely unnacceptable. It seemed as though that only the people who had played through the game would understand it, and I want my story to appeal even to people who havn't played this game. PLus I just thought it might be fun to start over and work on the project a little more seriously. After all, what kind of Zelda fan would I be if I didn't put my fullest effort into my fanfic. Besides, I only had one lousy chapter up anyway, lol.  
  
So with that said, please read and pay attention to the following. If you've played through and understand the game already, feel free to either skip this section, brush up, or maybe even correct me if I'm wrong. Even obsessive fans make a mistake once in a while ^_^  
  
:Races of Hyrule:  
  
Hylian: Hylians are basically the humans of Hyrule, ruled by King something or other, I don't remmebr his name cause it's not this game it's mentioned in. If anyone could send me the King's name, I would highly appreciate it. Hylians live primarily around the Hyrule castle Market area and the nearby mountain village, Kakiriko.  
  
Kokiri: The Kokiri are a clan of forest children that never grow old, no matter how much time passes. They and their forest are protected from evil by a guardian spirit known as the Great Deku Tree, who resides at the end of a guarded path, constantly observing the world around him and trying his best to keep his rightous, protective forest magic intact. Also, each Kokiri has their own guardian fairy companion to aid them and look after them at the request of the Deku Tree himself.  
  
Goron: Gorons are rock people who live in a hidden city within Death Mountain. Their diets consist mostly of the rocks found in the nearby Dodongo Cavern. Their leader, King Darunia, is a disgruntled, but noble hearted guardian, always thinking about the welfare and security of his people, just as his father was.  
  
Zora: The Zora are humanoid fish peole, residing in a hidden cavern known as Zora Domain, who have the unique ability of being able to resperate whether on land or submerged under water. The Zora are good at swimming and are very competetive. Although sometimes moddy or compulsive, Zora are gentle-hearted beings who are always willing to lend a helping hand...for something in exchange of course. AS is the same for their leader, King Zora.  
  
Gerudo: An interesting tribe consisting mostly of green-skinned women. One male is born every 100 years and it is law that the lone male become the Gerudo King. This century's king is the ruthless Gannondorf. Unlike most of the other races of Hyrule, Gerudos are moody and aggressive, and will not hesitate to capture and imprison any outsider who stumbles into their territory at Gerudo Fortress, especially if it's a man.   
  
Sheikah: The sheikah are Shadow People that have been in low numbers for many years. Very few are still around, and those who are, are scarcely seen. Sheikah are wise, strong, and very mysterious.  
  
That's it for the races I believe. I would do an enemy listing, but I think it would be more fun to introduce the baddies as they are encountered ^_^  
  
Main Caracters:  
  
Link: Link is one of the children of Kokiri Forest. However, he does not have a guardian fairy of his own like evryone else does, and a few Kokiri won't accept him as their own, often leaving him wondering if perhaps his roots are much deeper than they seem. Link is shy, strong, couragous, and always eager to help someone in need.  
  
Zelda: The Princess of Hyrule, Zelda, is a beautiful young girl who worries very easily about her father and his kingdom. Although she has learned some magical abilities, she's still too young to make much use of them, except for one unique ability to see the furure in the form of dreams, or in many cases, nightmares. Unfortantely, due to her age, Zelda's premenitions are not normally regarded highly by her father and are often ignored.  
  
Malon: Daughter of the owner of Lon Lon Ranch, Malon is a very cute young girl who always where's a smile and loves horses. She often sings to her favorite horse, Epona, and sometimes she visits the castle Market Place to shop and meet new people. She also has a thing for carrying chicken eggs with her wherever she goes.  
  
Impa: A very respected Sheikah, Impa is Zelda's bodyguard. Impa is very strong and gentle-hearted, and listens to Zelda's every word, even when her father won't.  
  
Gannondorf: The evil Gerudo King of Thieves, Gannonorf is ill-tempered and malicious. Over-compulsive, nothing is ever enough for Gannondorf, especially when it comes to gaining power and authority, and he will stop at nothing to get what he whants.  
  
Sheik: A very mysterious Sheikah. Nothing is known.  
  
That's it for the main characters ^_^  
  
Important: I am human, so I make mistakes every now and then. However, to those who know this game's plot: please do not include story spoiling information in a critical review to correct me if I'm wrong about something. Send me an email if something doesn't make sense or if I've missed something or provided false information. I ask this of you in an attempt not to spoil the story for anyone who doesn't already know the story. Also, be aware that the story is NOT going to follow the game step for step, word for word, that would be boring, but the plot and all the evnts will be there, just as they should. Now please enjoy my novelization of the 1998 award-winning adventure, The Legend Of Zelda: The Ocarina Of Time ^_^  
  
Oh yeah, and I don't own Zelda, Nintendo does, and all that blahdie blahdie legal hoo hah. 


	2. Prologue A Nightmare

Prologue (A Nightmare)  
  
There it was, approximately 500 feet from the hill where Link now stood. A gigantic castle looming magnificantly in the cold darkness.   
  
"Finally," Link thought.  
  
Finally...a place to rest and warm up, and maybe even get some answers as to where he was! Link was excited for the first time that he could remember, especially seeing as there wasn't much at all he did remember. As he continued toward the castle, he tried to search his head for his past memories, but was left with nothing but confusion, and after many minutes of pondering, he decided to give up, the towering castle being the only important thing on his mind...when suddenly, his high hopes were shot down, for as he finally reached the castle, the wall-mounted torches revealed two things that hindered his progress: a closed drawbridge and a well-distanced moat. Immediately panicking, he frantically looked from side to side, praying to find a crack or small door to sneak in through...and was relived to notice a small bridge over a river that the moat leaked into, and on the other side, a small opening in a pack of trees near the base of a very tall moutain, obviously the entrance to some sort of mountain village. The bridge was about 100 feet away, but Link didn't care, there was a village on the other side! People, food, fire, it would be well worth the extra walking! The only problem was that because of the darkness outside, the the bridge was very hard to see, and if the torches on the castle happened to burn out, he wouldn't be able to keep his eye on it and would most likely end up in the river. He thought about it for a moment, then made his decision.  
  
"I'll go for it, what are the chances that-"  
  
Link was interupted by a very light pecking feeling on the back of his neck. Then another, and another, then one on his head, and his shoulder, until he was suddenly being pecked all over his body, each peck accompanied by a loud, rythmic, but repetetive sound. Then the torches went out, the bridge faded from sight, and Link stood in the pouring rain, soaking wet and hopeless...until the sound of metallic gears behind him caught his attention. He quickly turned to the drawbridge and noticed that it was lowering. However, by experience thus far, Link knew to be skeptical of the situation and refrained from getting too optimistic. Then he heard the quick pattering of frantic footsteps, and as the drawbridge touched down, a white horse faded into view, and in the split second it took to speed by him, Link noticed that there was more than one person on the horse. The rider was a very tall and muscular-looking woman, while the passenger seemed to be a frightened young girl, who held a strange familiarity in her appearence that Link couldn't confirm. Then, interupting his thoughts, came more fast-paced footsteps, but this time, a black horse made it's way into Link's line of sight from the castle, and this horse stopped as it approached, allowing Link a to get a terrifyingly detailed look at the rider. Long red hair, green skin, dementedly ornamented black armor, a small dagger dangling from a shin holester, and an evil grin that left Link speechless. Suddnely fearing the worst, he tried to turn and run, but his fear of the parked rider in black armor left him parylized and stupified. Then, as he closed his eyes and prepared his mind for death, he felt a quick, sharp pain in his back and suddenly he was dry. Not only that, but he was alive, back in his house in the Kokiri Forest, laying on the floor belly-up next to his bed.  
  
"A nightmare, just a nightmare."  
  
But as Link climbed back into bed, he knew it wasn't "just a nightmare," because it was the same nightmare he'd had the night before, and the night before that. Something strange was happening, and Link didn't like it. 


End file.
